Les amants déchus
by PlumeNoiire
Summary: Amour et drame, voilà tout ce que j'aime et si vous aussi vous aimez alors venez lire cet OS qui est ma version du dernier épisode de la saison 1 entre Stahma et Kenya (sans penser aux détails de la saison 2). Venez lire je ne mords pas... Ou presque !


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je vous présente mon OS sur la série Defiance, je n'en ai vu qu'en anglais pour mon plus grand malheur mdr donc j'ai eu envie d'en faire une en français au cas ou s'il y a des fans ! D'ailleurs c'est un honneur d'être la première à faire un OS en français *.*

J'ai animé les personnages mais bien sûr ils ne m'appartiennent pas. :p

PS: Une correction de l'orthographe sera fait bientôt (j'avoue j'étais trop impatiente de la publier donc j'ai pas attendu qu'on me l'a corrige x))

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

.

Il avait été déshonoré, il se sentait trahi par son geste. Son honneur avait été bafoué par la simple fantaisie de son épouse de trouver du plaisir ailleurs que dans ses bras. Il avait été humilié et refusait que qui que ce soit le sache. C'est pourquoi il avait chargé sa femme de mettre fin aux jours de Kenya, ça devait être elle qui devait le faire pour lui causer une plus grande souffrance que ce que Datak éprouvait. Souffrance et colère. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la prostituée l'avait rejeté, elle avait préféré procurée du plaisir à sa femme plus tôt qu'à lui et ça le mettait en colère. Jamais une femme ne s'était refusée à lui.

Stahma se trouvait dans la maison rose, lieu où tous les plaisirs les plus inavouables étaient assouvis. En tant général la jeune femme venait ici le cœur léger et pleins d'idées sans savoir laquelle elle allait choisir, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, une seule idée stagnait dans son esprit. Elle devait la tuer. C'était sa mission première, mais Datak n'avait rien précisé d'autre. C'est pourquoi elle s'était permise de se laisser aller dans un nouvel ébat sexuel qui la faisait sentir plus vivante que jamais, plus désirable... Un manque comblé ? Elle ne savait pas quel mot mettre sur ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était indescriptible.

La belle Kenya se trouvait dans ses bras, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle ignorait même que Datak était au courant de leur relation, c'était une femme discrète comparé à Stahma qui n'avait pas hésité à mettre en pratique ce que la prostituée lui avait appris. En faisant cela elle avait mit fin à leur idylle.

.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui, Stahma, constata Kenya en relevant la tête de sa poitrine pour la regarder.

.

Les yeux froids et pourtant empreint de douceur de Stahma croisèrent celui de la favorite de Datak. Elle lui sourit et inclina la tête comme à son habitude lorsqu'on lui parlait.

.

\- Je suis un peu anxieuse à cause des élections, ça compte beaucoup pour Datak, dit-elle sans préciser que ce serait aussi à son avantage étant donné qu'elle aspirait à quelque chose de plus grand pour sa famille.

\- Les jeux sont faits à présent, tu ne peux plus rien faire donc profite de ce moment entre nous.

.

Kenya avait toujours été du genre à vivre au jour le jour sans se soucier de ce qui allait se passer par la suite, c'était selon elle se donner trop de stress. Cette façon de vivre s'était d'avantage accentuer à la disparition de son mari qui en réalité fut découvert comme un meurtre. La jeune femme l'avait aimé profondément, mais son absence l'avait fait avancé, évoluer, elle était devenue ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui à cause -ou grâce- à lui.

.

\- Tu sais ce que j'apprécie chez toi Kenya ?

\- Non dis-moi ?

\- Ta désinvolture face à la vie... Tu fais ce que tu veux sans te demander si cela sera bien vu, dit-elle de sa douce voix.

\- Je le fais car je m'autorise à être heureuse, tu devrais en faire autant.

.

Stahma lui sourit en prenant sa main et y déposa quelques baisers. Quant à elle, Kenya lui prodigua quelques caresses dans sa longue chevelure blanche pour finir sur sa peau délicate au niveau de son cou.

.

\- J'aime ma vie comme elle est, dit Stahma pour se défendre.

\- Tu mens.

.

Stahma lui sourit à nouveau et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres en l'attirant contre elle. Elle aimait sentir la chaleur de l'Humaine contre elle ainsi que son parfum délicat qui lui était propre. Elle se permit de la humer en fermant les yeux.

.

\- Stahma... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kenya à moitié amusé, se retenant de rire.

.

La Votan la regarda en souriant et caressa sa joue du dos de sa main.

.

\- Je m'imprègne de ton odeur une dernière fois...

\- Veux-tu tout arrêter ? C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois et te revoilà.

.

Kenya connaissait assez bien ses clients, elle savait comment les amadouer, les rendre accrocs à elle et c'était le cas pour Stehma, elle savait comment s'y prendre avec elle. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était quel point la femme de Datak pouvait être manipulatrice, elle cachait bien son jeu, tellement bien que ses adversaires ne se rendait compte de ses intentions qu'à la dernière minute, quand il était trop tard.

Stahma se redressa, son corps élancé sous la lumière tamisée de la pièce avait des airs irréelle, il était parfait. C'était une très belle femme et elle devait l'être encore plus lorsqu'elle était jeune. C'était naturel que le Datak adolescent s'était acharné sur elle, tous les bons partis à bords du vaisseaux rêvaient de conquérir un tel bijoux. De plus de classe noble, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, comme dise les humains... Malgré la promesse faite à un autre homme, Datak fini par avoir gain de cause auprès de Stahma après la mort de son futur époux.

Elle ne lui avait pas répondu pour ne pas la faire fuir. Au lieu de cela, elle prit une petite bouteille dont le liquide à l'intérieur était rouge et si on regardait bien on pouvait encore apercevoir un fragment de tourbillon qui se dissipa lorsque la propriétaire du contenu ôta le bouchon.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une boisson Casthisan, je suis sûr qu'elle sera à ton goût...

.

La responsable de la maison rose regarda le flacon à la forme des plus raffinées : la base était une boule assez large et montait en s'affinant pour finir par une petite entrer d'un centimètre de diamètre. Simple et épurer, rien d'étonnant venant de cette femme. Malgré tout, Kenya se montrait suspicieuse et ce avec tout le monde. Stahma le remarqua assez rapidement et lui sourit.

.

\- Et je connais une manière plus agréable de te la faire goûter...

.

Elle la repoussa doucement sur son dos et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Stahma prenait de plus en plus d'assurance que ce soit avec son mari ou elle. Kenya lui apprenait à assouvir ses désirs et à se montrer plus présente, à d'avantage prendre les devants et ça elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. C'était un peu grâce à elle que leur vie sentimentale avait changé.

.

\- Stahma... Tu me surprends de jour en jour..., dit Kenya en souriant, ses fins doigts aux ongles vernis passèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme, lui procurait des frissons aux creux des reins.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur...

.

Elle apporta le flacon à ses lèvres et déversa quelques centilitres dans sa bouche en faisant attention à ne pas l'avaler. Elle reposa ensuite le flacon et se pencha sur sa maitresse en prenant ses mains, elle entrelaça leurs doigts et tira doucement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle déposa des baisers entre ses seins, lâchant un peu de liquide à cause du mouvement de ses lèvres et en déposa d'autres en remontant lentement sur son corps. Kenya se cambra légèrement, réclamant d'avantage de baiser qui ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Stahma entrouvrit les siennes pour laisser passer le liquide dans sa bouche.

Le baiser était différent pour chacune d'elle : Kenya l'embrassait de manière langoureux, se montrant entreprenante avec dans l'idée de la garder pour elle encore plus longtemps, tandis que pour Stahma ce baiser signifiait la fin de leur relation et le pardon de son mari.

Kenya avala le liquide qui avait un goût fruiter, masquant le poison que sa propriétaire avait glissé dedans, elle ne pouvait se douter qu'elle venait de goûter à la mort, que ce serait la dernière chose qu'elle ferait. La fin de sa vie.

.

\- J'aime ce genre de baiser..., murmura Kenya en souriant, elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et les repousse en arrière pour mieux voir le visage de la Castithan.

\- Je me dois d'être créative, dit Stahma, c'était les mots qu'elle avait utilisé pour son époux.

\- J'ai assez de créativité pour nous deux Stahma.

.

Le spectre -comme on les appelait si souvent- lui sourit en inclinant la tête, elle se redressa assise et essuya sa bouche trempé du liquide rougeâtre qui malgré tout avait coulé dans son gosier pour ensuite circuler dans son corps. Mais heureusement la dose n'était pas forte donc elle se sentirait seulement faible. De toute manière elle avait le remède.

.

\- L'heure est bientôt terminée, reprend Kenya, que veux-tu faire ?

\- Je veux te regarder, dit-elle simplement.

.

Ses paroles étaient lourdes de sens, mais elle ne l'avait pas compris et c'était mieux ainsi sinon ça allait gâcher leurs dernières minutes ensembles.

.

\- Tu sais, de là où je viens, fixer quelqu'un et surtout un homme est considéré comme un affront, ce qui est très mal vu, ici, avec toi je peux me le permettre et ainsi alors admirer ta beauté...

\- Ici tu as le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux, tu n'as aucune limite.

.

Kenya voulu se redresser mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus, ses membres étaient lourds et sa tête lui tournait. Elle leva sa main pour toucher son visage mais elle avait l'impression que c'était impossible, elle se sentait trop faible pour faire ce simple geste.

.

\- Doucement... Ça ne va plus être long..., dit Stahma en passant son bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre son corps, Kenya voulu la repousser mais elle en était incapable.

\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la boisson...

\- Du poison.

.

La sœur du Maire se mit à rire faiblement et se détend à cette réponse en soupirant doucement. Elle ferma les paupières un moment avant de regarder Stahma.

.

\- J'aurai du m'en douter... Vous les Castithans vous semblez avoir une préférence pour le blanc..., dit-elle en référence à la boisson qui était rouge, comme le sang...

\- Même dans la mort tu gardes ton sens de l'humour, c'est tout à ton honneur.

.

Stahma lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front puis sur ses deux joues.

.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix... Datak a tout découvert pour nous deux et je ne pouvais me permettre de le perdre, explique Stahma comme si ça allait lui faire accepter la situation plus facilement.

\- Pour cet homme cruel... Pourquoi...

.

Parler lui devenait de plus en plus difficile et pénible, sa gorge lui faisait mal et semblait serrer, l'air passait péniblement.

.

\- Je l'aime justement pour ce qu'il est.

\- Car au fond... Tu es comme lui.

.

Ce fut là ses dernières paroles, elle ne pouvait en dire d'avantage à cause du poison qui semblait ronger son corps petit à petit, elle pouvait presque le sentir parcourir ses veines, franchir les barrières de ses nerfs, de ses os, de chaque cellule de son corps.

.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu cela pour toi, même quand je savais que Datak venait te voir...

.

Kenya ferme les yeux alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger son corps, même respirer n'allait bientôt plus être possible, son cœur ralentissait dangereusement, ratant à quelques reprises des battements.

.

\- J'ai choisis le poison le plus doux pour toi, délicate comme une fleur, tu ne méritais pas de mourir dans la souffrance.

.

Elle se mit à la bercer en fredonnant un air de sa planète qui l'avait accompagné durant toute son enfance. Le visage paisible de Kanya lui donna le sourire, car elle savait qu'elle s'en allait s'en souffrance et surtout sans avoir eu affaire à son mari qui lui aurait fait bien pire. Stahma était un mélange de douceur et de cruauté, cruauté qu'elle savait faire passer avec une telle subtilité...

Stahma avait toujours été une femme soumise et docile, elle faisait tout ce que son époux lui disait sans contester ses choix. Mais la Terre lui donnait d'autres opportunités, ils devaient se faire à cette nouvelle air, évoluer, penser différemment ce qui lui convenait contrairement à Datak qui voulait la brider.

Elle pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se releva une fois que son âme a quitté son corps. En se levant elle fut prise d'un vertige, le poison en elle faisait son effet, même à faible dose les symptômes étaient désagréables. Elle prit l'antidote et but une petite gorgée, c'était suffisant pour ce qu'elle avait ingurgité. Elle aurait pu faire boire l'antitode à Kenya et la faire partir de la ville, mais ce geste de sa part serait stupide et trop risqué, elle pouvait revenir à tout instant et montrer qu'elle était toujours vivante, Datak lui ferait payer sa trahison au centuple.

Personne ne savait qu'elle était ici, leurs séances étaient secrète et même les employés de Kenya ignorait avec qui elle était, Stahma avait tenu à la discrétion la plus absolu et la jeune brune avait respecté son souhait.

.

\- Je suis désolé Kenya, repose en paix, dit-elle dans sa langue natale en inclinant la tête.

.

Stahma eut un dernier regard vers la défunte avant de s'en aller en reprenant son masque neutre pour ne montrer aucune émotion. Ça avait été une brève aventure, mais ça avait compté, elle l'avait libérée en quelques sortes. Malgré tout c'était son mari qui passerait toujours en premier, il était son premier amour et serait le dernier. Rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

.

.

.

* * *

Voilà, alors comment vous avez trouvez cette version ? Je veux vos avis ! Huhu :p


End file.
